


A Love Letter to Rick

by Barnesies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Love Letters, M/M, Social Media, Valentine's Day, Video, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: Rick and Negan are both popular youtubers and Negan makes a 'Love Letter' video to Rick.Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Negan, Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Judith Grimes & Negan, Judith Grimes & Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 14





	A Love Letter to Rick

Kudos and/or thumbs up are appreciated, thank you for watching.


End file.
